X-Men Evolution: Love is Strong
by CartoonGirlxXx
Summary: Rogue has finally learned to control her powers. She and Remy can now have the relationship that they always wanted but even that comes with some problems. Can their love survive the good and bad times?
1. Chapter 1: First time for everything

X-men Evolution: Love is Strong

Chapter 1: First time for everything

**Please Note: I do not own the X-men. Also I have no idea how to write in slang so as you will notice, Rogue and Remy's speech isn't in slang like the real series. Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

"Focus on your breathing Rogue" Professor Xavier told her. The pair had worked on how to control her powers all morning with very little results. Logan stood before them, the willing victim to receive shock after shock. It was a good thing his mutant power healed him fast with the amount of failed tests to see if Rogue really could touch skin to skin without putting the person in a coma. Had it been anyone they were experimenting on they surely would have been in a coma by now, if not dead. "Face it Professor" Rogue sighed, "I'll never be able to touch someone without shocking them". "Now rogue" the professor replied "this is only your third week trying, it may take months, even years to perfect it". "Months, years?" Rogue thought to herself, "could she really wait that long without giving up on herself". Not without Remy she couldn't. The two of them had become close ever since Apocalypse's defeat 3 years ago. Since then Scott and Jean finally started dating and not long after got married. Kitty and Lance also started dated having finally admitted their feelings for each other, but that relationship didn't last long. As for Logan, well let's just say that he didn't change either. The biggest change (mostly to Rogue) was when Remy and Piotr joined the X-men having left Magneto's team. She could still remember that day...

_Rogue woke up at 6:00 for the X-men early morning Danger Room session with Logan, not the best way to start the day. She got up and walked across the room to her dresser. Her old roommate Kitty had recently moved into her own bedroom. Rogue missed the company, but not the mess! As she entered the Danger Room she found the rest of the team standing in the middle of the room with Logan nowhere to be seen. She walked over to join them, wondering why the session had not yet started. "Where's Logan?" she asked, yawning at the same time. "Like, no one knows" Kitty replied, "we were just getting ready to start when the Professor like totally called him into his office". "How long ago was that?" Rogue asked curiously. "15 minutes ago" Kitty replied. 15 minutes? Even that was long for Logan, he never missed a session. "Well, I'm gonna head back to my room then" Rogue said as she started towards the door. "Rogue wait, don't you think" Kitty started to say before Professor X telepathically interrupted her, "Everyone, your morning session with Logan has been cancelled today, please come and meet me in the library". Rogue stopped and turned back to face Kitty. "Come on" Scott said, "better not keep the professor waiting". When the group entered the library they found Professor X, Logan (not looking happy) and Ororo already waiting for them. "Good morning everyone" Professor Xavier said, "sorry to cancel your session but an important matter came up". This made Logan grunt and everyone looked at him curiously. There was a knock on the door behind them which made them all jump, except Professor X, Logan and Ororo. "Come in" Professor X said to the person behind the door. Hank McCoy poked his blue head through the door. "Sorry to bother you Professor, but the new recruits have arrived" Everyone looked at each other; they had no idea that there was any new recruits. "Ah yes" Professor X replied, "bring them in please Hank". Everyone turned just as Hank led Remy LeBeau and Piotr Rasputin into the room. "Bonjour" Remy said, "Surprised to see us?"_

"Rogue?" Professor X said, "Rogue, you need to concentrate". "Oh, sorry Professor" Rogue replied. "Quite alright" the professor answered, "shall we try again?" Rogue sighed and looked into Logan's eyes apologetically. Logan noticing her worried smiled slightly. "Don't worry about me Rogue" he said, "I heal fast remember?" Rogue nodded and got ready to touch Logan with her hand. "When you're ready" Professor X said. Rogue took a deep breath, concentrating hard and carefully took hold of Logan's hand. She waited for Logan to drop to the floor but it never happened. She opened her eyes in amazement. "I did it!" she said excitedly. "Yes Rogue", Professor X beamed at her, "well done". "But how?" Rogue asked, not believing she had acutely touched someone skin to skin without shocking them. "By focusing on your breathing you were able to stop the energy from flowing" Professor X explained. Rogue didn't know what that meant but she was happy none the less.

Later that day she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in" she said to whoever was behind the door. Remy entered in her room, "Bonjour cheré, how did your session with the professor go?" Rogue smiled. "Great" she said. "Well come over here and tell old Remy all about it" Remy said flirting as he went over to her bed and lay down on it. "I can do better than that" Rogue said, "I can show you". She joined him on the bed and kissed him for the first time. After a few minutes they came up for air. "How did you?" Remy asked, to shocked to finish the sentence. "The professor taught me to concentrate on my breathing" Rogue explained, "but I thought about you instead". Remy grinned at her and pulled her in for another even more passionate kiss which soon led to something more.

**How was that? Did you enjoy it? I plan on making more chapters if you really want me to. Again, I apologize for not putting slang into Rogue and Remy's words but I didn't know how to! Please leave a review and look out for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: The morning after

X-men Evolution: Love is Strong

Chapter 2: The morning after

**Please Note: I do not own the X-men. Hi everyone, I got this up sooner than I expected. I still haven't worked out how Rogue and Remy would speak in slang but I hope it doesn't matter too much. Please enjoy the next chapter.**

Rogue woke up the next morning, the bed beside her empty. Had she really learned how to control her powers yesterday? Had she really kissed Remy for the first time? "It must have been a dream" she told herself, "or could it have been real?"

"_Rogue?" Remy asked. "Yeah?" Rogue replied. "Are you sure about this" Remy asked concerned, "we don't have to do this". "I'm sure Remy" Rogue smiled. "But are you positive Rogue?" Remy asked again, "If we do this, you can't go back and change it". "Remy?" Rogue asked, slightly angry. "Yeah?" Remy replied. "Shut up" Rogue laughed. Remy grinned and started to his clothes of as well as Rogue's._

Rogue bent down and picked up one of Remy's socks. Yep, defiantly real. Rogue smiled. She finally proved to herself that she could have a relationship with a man. Not just a man, Remy.

When she went downstairs later that day after the morning session with Logan, Rogue found Kitty already seated at the table with the others. The only people missing were Remy, Scott and Jean. Rogue pulled out the chair next to Kitty and sat down. She reached for a piece of toast and began to butter it. "So?" Kitty asked her mysteriously. "So what?" Rogue replied, clearly confused. "What did you and Remy get up to last night?" Kitty giggled quietly. "What makes you think we got up to any think?" Rogue laughed. "Like, Kurt and I totally saw Remy enter your room last night" Kitty said as she nudged her best friend, "and we never saw him coming back out again". Rogue blushed; her best friend and adopted brother had caught on to her. "We um talked for a while" Rogue replied. "Just talked?" Kitty teased. "We talked about how I can finally touch someone without shocking them" Rogue smiled. "What!" Kitty said happily, "That's amazing Rogue, I'm like so happy for you!" Rogue smiled, she knew Kitty would be pleased, and so would Kurt. "What did you do after that?" Kitty asked. "We kissed for the first time" Rogue said, "and then um". "No way!"Kitty said shocked, "You didn't? What was it like?" Rogue smiled, "It was amazing".

Remy chose that time to walk into the room causing Rogue to blush bright red. He winked at her and she blushed even brighter. Kitty nudged her again and fell into a fit of giggles. Throughout breakfast Remy constantly looked over at Rogue. He caught her attention and began to ask her a question, "Cheré, have you". He was interrupted by Scott and Jean rushing into the room, excitement on their faces. "Guess what everyone" Jean said happily, "I'm pregnant!" Everyone said to congratulations to the happy couple and began talking about baby things. As Rogue started to leave the room Remy called on her again, "Oh cheré, have you seen my other sock?"

**How did you enjoy that? I'll admit that it was very boring but the best is still to come! Please feel free to review! I would love to hear what you think of my series!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sickness

X-men Evolution: Love is Strong

Chapter 3: Sickness

**Please note: I do not own the X-men. In this chapter we hear from Kurt a little and unfortunately I don't know how to write in a German accent either, sorry. Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

2 months later

The last 2 months had passed by quickly. Jean, now 4 months pregnant was beginning to show much to her delight. Remy had slept in her room most nights and eventually moved in with her permanently. Things between the two of them were better than ever. They officially started dating about a month after their first night together, even though they were practically a couple already. Rogue couldn't ask for anything more.

Rogue woke up at 5:30 one morning. She was feeling pretty lousy and couldn't move without feeling dizzy. She sat up to see if that would make her feel any better, it didn't. If anything it made her feel worse. Suddenly she felt like she was going to throw up and ran as quickly as she could to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before she was violently sick. It wasn't until she got up to rinse her mouth that she felt Remy holding her hair back. "I'm sorry" Rogue apologised, "did I wake you?" "No" Remy said," I woke up just as you were running into the bathroom". After rinsing her mouth out Remy carried Rogue back to the bed. He laid her back down again and pulled covers up around her shoulders. "You get some more sleep" Remy whispered, "I'll tell Logan that you were too ill to go to the session". He got dressed in his X-men uniform and kissed her forehead before heading off for the morning session. Within minutes Rogue was asleep again.

A little while later Rogue sleepily walked down to the dining room to join the others for breakfast, bad idea. The smell of the eggs and bacon was enough to make her nauseous again. Kurt, noticing her standing by the door, smiled and waved her over. She crossed the room and reluctantly sat down next to him, across from Remy. "How are you feeling now Rogue?" Kurt asked her, concerned for his sister's health, "Remy told us that you were sick this morning". Rogue nodded, "I was feeling better until I came in here". She tried to reassure Kurt that she was okay by smiling weakly at him but even she wasn't fooled. Kurt and Remy went back to eating their breakfast. Rogue picked up a piece of toast and began nibbling on it.

After all the dishes were done Rogue went outside for some fresh air. Remy saw her staggering out the door and quickly rushed after her. "Rogue?" he shouted after her. She stopped and turned to face him. By this time Remy had caught up to her and placed his hands on her waist, "Rogue, what's wrong?" Before she could answer him Rogue felt another wave of sickness and broke away from him just in time to throw up behind a bush. Then everything went black...

**I must admit, that chapter was REALLY boring. Anyway, please review as I would love to hear your thoughts and advice. Look out for the next chapter, hopefully coming up soon but it may be a couple of days before I get it up.**


	4. Chapter 4: What's wrong with me?

X-men Evolution: Love is Strong

Chapter 4: What's wrong with me?

**Please note: I do not own the X-men. Here's the next chapter! I was so excited to get this up, hope you enjoy it! **

Rogue woke up several hours later in the hospital wing. She could hear the beeping of the heart monitor she was connected up to and the sound of silent voices. She opened her eyes to find Remy sitting in the bed side chair, facing towards Professor X who was sitting in his wheelchair by the foot of her bed. Hank was standing over by the lab, analysing a blood sample that was most likely Rogue's. Professor Xavier looked up and noticed Rogue trying to sit up. "Ah, Rogue" the professor said, "how are you feeling now?" At the mention of her name, Remy immediately turned round to take her hand. "Much better, thank you" Rogue smiled. Seeing the look of concern on Remy's face she gently squeezed his hand, "honestly Remy, I'm fine now". With a little help from Remy she sat up. At that moment Hank came back into the room with what looked like test results; she hadn't even noticed that he had left the room. "Ah Rogue, you're awake" Hank smiled, "are you feeling nauseous or dizzy at all?" Rogue returned his smile and shook her head. "I have your test results here" Hank said. "And?" Rogue said worryingly, "what's wrong with me?" "Nothing" hank replied. Rogue was confused; no one collapses for any apparent reason. "Well why did she" Remy started to say questioningly. Hank interrupted him with some shocking news, "you're pregnant". Remy was too stunned to speak. "WH-what" Rogue said, "really?" Hank nodded, "just over two months along" Remy finally turned to look at Rogue, she could see if shock and happiness in his eyes. After a few minutes of staring at each other, Remy bent over the bed to kiss her. "Congratulations you two" the Professor said. He was just as pleased for the new-parents-to-be as they were. Rogue couldn't believe it; she was going to be a mother!

When hank finally allowed them to leave, Rogue and Remy found Kurt and Kitty waiting outside the hospital wing. Kurt ran straight to his sister and gave her a huge, blue hug. "Are you okay Rogue?" he asked, "I was so worried about you!" "I'm fine Kurt" Rogue replied, "just a little sickness bug". Remy looked at her curiously but she shook her head. She wasn't ready for everyone to know about her pregnancy yet; not even her own brother. "Well, if you're sure" Kurt said, "you don't mind if I head off then?" Rogue hugged her brother again, "I'm fine Kurt, go have fun". Kurt smiled at his sister and kissed her cheek before running off down the hall. Kitty stood staring at Rogue. "Oh god" Rogue thought "She knows!" Remy looked between the two friends and decided that it was best if he left them alone for a bit. "I'll see you later guys" he said before heading off towards the stairs. Rogue watched him go before turning back to face Kitty. "Rogue, tell me the truth" Kitty asked, "are you pregnant?" Rogue sighed, "how did you know?" "Lucky guess?" Kitty laughed, "nah, you looked pretty happy and Remy was grinning like a cat with a saucer of milk!" Rogue laughed as well. "Promise me you won't tell anyone Kitty" Rogue pleaded, "I'm not ready for everyone to know yet". "Alright" Kitty said, "I promise". Rogue hugged her best friend; she knew she could count on her.

Later that night Rogue went into her bedroom to find Remy already in. She smiled and walked over to join him under the covers. He pulled her close and kissed her shoulder. "Rogue?" he asked, "why didn't you tell Kurt that you're pregnant, he is your brother after all" Rogue sighed, "I'm not ready for everyone knowing yet". "But why?" Remy asked puzzled. Rogue turned to face him, "because Jean just found out that she is pregnant and I don't want everyone thinking that I went and got pregnant just because she is". Remy smiled at his girlfriend. "Everyone here is your family Rogue, no one will think that" Remy replied, "anyway, only 3 people know at the moment". "4" Rogue corrected him, "Kitty guessed". Remy laughed, "Nothing gets by her". "Nope" Rogue giggled, "because she goes through them". The happy couple talked about the baby for a while before going to sleep. A night that would prove difficult for one of them.

**Okay let's be honest here, it was pretty obvious Rogue was pregnant in the previous chapter. Hopefully the next chapter won't be as predictable! Please review and thanks for reading my story!**


	5. Chapter 5: ROGUE!

X-men Evolution: Love is Strong

Chapter 5: ROGUE!

**Please note: I do not own the X-men! Here's the next chapter. This chapter is more about Remy than Rogue though she is in it. Hope you enjoy it**

**7 months later...**

Rouge and Remy were in the lunge sitting on one of the couches. Rogue was now 9 months pregnant and getting to close to her due date. Suddenly Rogue felt movement from her stomach. "Oh!" she gasped. "What!" Remy shouted, "is it the baby?" Rogue smiled at him, "it's kicking". She pulled his hand over to her stomach and laid it where the baby had just kicked. He waited a moment and eventually left a tiny nudge against his palm. He grinned at his girlfriend and bent down to kiss her.

At that moment the mansion alarm went off. The couple looked at each other before Remy helped Rogue to her feet. He pulled her along to corridor towards the professor's office. "What's going on professor?" Scott asked. "The mansion is under attack" the professor explained, "by a sentinel". "The sentinels?" Logan shouted, "I thought we destroyed all those walking-metal-pieces-of-trash?" "Obviously not" the professor sighed, "someone must have re-started them". "Well, let's go stop them again BEFORE they destroy the mansion" Scott shouted as he led the others out the front door of the mansion. Remy turned to stop Rogue from leaving, "No cheré, you stay here" "But I want to help" Rogue argued. "No cheré, in your condition you'll be no use" Remy sighed. He kissed her cheek and pulled her towards his chest. As she sobbed she stroked her hair and whispered "Be safe" in her ear. Before Rogue could stop him, he tell go of her and ran out the door, tears in his eyes.

The X-men put all their training into the fight, but the sentinel was stronger than they had ever been before. The team tried several different tactics but none of them worked. Gambit threw several cards at the sentinel but it never even hit it. Colossus tried to knock it over but he too failed. The rest of the team were also using their powers against the sentinel but nothing seemed to be working. Every attack was deflecting about a 1 metre away from the sentinel it's self. Gambit suddenly realised what was preventing the attacks from reaching the body of the sentinel. "It's got a protective force-field, that's why we can't hit it!" he shouted to the others. Scott nodded, it all made sense now. "If we all fire together maybe we can destroy the force field" Storm shouted, "on 3, 1...2...3!" They all aimed at the sentinel again, but the force field was to strong and it sent them all flying backwards. Remy hit the side of the mansion wall and landed on the grass. He looked across at the others; they all seemed to be alive. Panting, he looked up at the sentinel. The sentinel's gun was aimed at him.

Remy lay, waiting for the sentinel to fire when he heard someone screaming his name. He looked up just in time to see the sentinel aim and fire at a figure in the distance. Remy watched the pregnant figure fall to the ground. "ROGUE!" he screamed.

At that moment Remy woke up, it had only been a nightmare. He looked over at Rogue lying next to him. Somehow she had managed to sleep through him tossing and turning as well as screaming, must be a pregnancy thing. "I am not going to lose you" he thought as he kissed her cheek before getting up and leaving the mansion.

**How did you enjoy that? Sorry about the pathetic fight scene, I'm not good and writing them. Review and look out for chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6: Time to tell

X-men Evolution: Love is Strong

Chapter 6: Time to tell

**Please note: I do not own the X-men. This chapter is pretty short since I ran out of ideas...hope you enjoy it anyway!**

Rogue awoke the next morning to find Remy already awake. She rolled over to face him and noticed that he was reading. Reading! When did Remy ever read a book? She looked more closely at the title, what to expect when your wife's expecting. Rogue started to laugh. "What?" Remy asked. "You" Rogue teased, "I never thought I would ever see you reading a book never mind a pregnancy book. Remy closed the book and put it on the bedside table. "We've got to be ready for when the baby comes" Remy said as he rubbed Rogue's stomach. Rogue smiled, "Couldn't you have picked one with a more appropriate title?" "What's wrong with the title?" Remy asked. "We're not married" Rogue replied. Remy laughed, "I'll look for girlfriend next time then". Rogue raised her eyebrows, if there was a next time.

As Rogue was about to head down for breakfast Remy pulled her and turned her round to face him. "Rogue, I've wanted to ask you something" Remy said looking a bit sheepish. "Fire away" Rogue replied .Remy grinned as he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box from his pocket. "Rogue, I love you and our baby very much" Remy said, "will you marry me?" Rogue gasped, "Oh Remy, of course!" Remy put the ring on Rouge's finger and leaned down to kiss her.

The newly engaged couple entered the dining room hand in hand. "Can we have you attention please" Remy shouted to be heard over the group, "we wanted to let you know that Rogue and I got engaged this morning". There was a burst of excitement and everyone surrounded them, congratulating them. Kurt was the first to reach them. He shook Remy's hand before pulling Rogue into a tight bear hug, "Congrats guys, I'm so happy for you!" Rogue grinned, "thanks Kurt".

Eventually the excitement died down and everyone returned to their seats. Rogue pulled a chair beside Kitty and sat down. "Congratulations Rogue, I am like so happy for you both!" Kitty said, hugging her best friend. "Thanks Kitty" Rogue replied, "you so have to be my maid of honour". "Are you kidding me?" Kitty laughed, "I would expect nothing less!" Rogue laughed as well. "So did Remy like totally propose because you're pregnant?" Kitty asked. Rogue and Remy looked at Kitty, their mouths open. Kitty gasped realising what she had said, looking around to see if anyone else had noticed. They had; every one of them in a state of shock. "I'm so sorry Rogue" Kitty managed to say in a flood of tears, before running from the room. "Looks like we've killed birds with stone" thought Rogue.

**Oh man! Sorry that is was so short, the next chapter will also be short. Please review and tell me what you think! Thx again for reading my story! Chapter 7 coming up soon. **


	7. Chapter 7: Now everyone knows

X-men Evolution: Love is Strong

Chapter 7: Now everyone knows

**Please note: I do not own the X-men. I said in my last chapter that this one was going to be short but I didn't anticipate it to be this short! **

"Kitty wait" Rogue said worriedly as she turned to run after her friend. Remy stopped her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Let's leave her alone for a bit" Remy said. Rogue reluctantly agreed and turned back round to face the others. Everyone was still shocked that she was pregnant. Finally Logan broke the silence, "is it true?" Rogue sighed, "yes, I'm just over two months along". "Congratulations...again" Storm said. Everyone else did as well, expect for Kurt. "Kurt?" Rogue said, going over to place a hand on his shoulder. "How long have you know?" Kurt said refusing to meet her eyes. "We only found out yesterday, weren't planning on telling anyone yet" Rogue replied. Kurt turned round in his chair to face her, "then how did Kitty know?" "She guessed" Rogue replied. Kurt finally smiled at her, "I guess she would have noticed, being your best friend and all". Rogue sighed with relief. "Yeah well you'll notice a change soon enjoy Uncle Kurt" Rogue laughed. Kurt grinned, "that's going to take some getting used to". "Try adjusting to daddy!" Remy said from across the room. Everyone laughed this time.

Rogue found Kitty out by the gazebo, still crying. "Kitty?" Rogue said. Kitty turned round to face Rogue. "Rogue, I'm so sorry" Kitty sobbed, "you told me you weren't ready and now I have blew it" "Are you kidding?" Rogue smiled, "you've just taken a load of my shoulders. Kitty gave Rogue a confused look so she continued, "I was worried about how I would tell the rest of them but you have helped me with that". "So you're not mad?" Kitty asked. "No, yah daft girl" Rogue said, pulling her friend into a hug.

**Again, I apologise. I got writer's blog. Hopefully the next one will be longer!**


	8. Chapter 8: More than I bargained for

X-men Evolution: Love is Strong

Chapter 8: More than I bargained for

**Please note: I do not own the X-men! I promise you, this chapter is longer than the other two! Hope you enjoy it :]**

**3 months later...**

"Are you alright Jean?" Hank asked, "you don't seem yourself today" "I'm fine Hank" Jean sighed, "I just wish that Scott could have been here, it is my last scan before the birth" Now 7 and half months pregnant, Jean couple give birth at any time in the next couple of weeks. Hank smiled and put a comforting hand on Jean's arm, "let's get this ultra sound done, ok?" Jean nodded. Hank turned the screen round so that she could see her baby. "There's your baby girl" Hank said. "It's a girl" Jean said crying. Rogue rolled her eyes, it was only a picture. "Okay Rogue, your turn" Hank said.

"Nervous?" Hank asked Rogue as he squirted the gel on her stomach. "Why would I be nervous?" Rogue asked. "It is your first ultra sound" Hank pointed out. "It's really only your first?" Jean asked. Rogue shrugged. It was Remy who had forced her into going...

"_Do I really have to go?" Rogue asked. "Yes Rogue, wouldn't you rather know now if there is something wrong with the baby" Remy asked. Rogue thought for a moment before answering, "I guess so". Remy grinned, "that's my cheré"._

"Is the baby okay?" Rogue asked. "They're fine" Hank replied. "They?" Rogue asked confused, "what do you mean?" "See for yourself" Hank said as he turned the screen so Rogue could see. Rogue stared at the screen; there were quite clearly two heads and 4 arms and legs. "TWINS" she gasped. "Yes" Hank said, "would you like to know the sex?" Rogue nodded, she couldn't speak for the tears of happiness. "Both girls" Hank said, "I've printed out pictures for each of you, I'll go get them". Rogue got up from the bed and sat down next to Jean. Jean handed Rogue a hankie. "Thanks" Rogue said, "Sorry, I look awful when I cry". "No you don't" Jean said, "you know Rogue, I have always been jealous of you". Rogue stared at her, "jealous of me, why me?" Jean turned her head away from her, "Just cause of the way every boy stared at you when you walked down the corridor, no one ever looked at me that way". "But what about Scott?" Rogue asked. "At the time Scott never even noticed me in that way" jean replied. Rogue looked down at her lap. "I was jealous of you to" she confessed. This got Jean's attention, "me, why me?" "Cause you could have an open relationship with any guy you wanted, I couldn't" Rogue sighed. "Look at you now" Jean replied, "controlling your powers means you could kiss a hundred boys if you wanted!" "No boy is gonna want to kiss me while I'm pregnant with twins" Rogue said. "Except Remy" Jean giggled. Rogue looked at her and started giggling.

A few minutes later Scott entered the room with Hank. "Hey girls" Scott said, "we're back from the mission". Jean rushed over to hug her husband, "how did it go?" "Piece of cake" Scott grinned, "how'd the ultra sound go". "Great" jean said, "we're having a girl!" "A girl?" Scott grinned, "that's great". "How'd your ultra sound go Rogue?" Scott asked. "Good" Rogue smiled, "twin girls for me". "Twins?" said Scott shocked, "have you told Remy yet?" "Not yet" Rogue said, "he was away with you remember?" "Oh yeah" Scott laughed. Rogue didn't, she was too busy thinking; how was she going to tell Remy they were having twins?

That night Rogue lay on the bed staring at the ultra sound in her hands. Twins? She still couldn't believe it; she was going to have twins! Double the diapers, double the crying! She wondered how Remy would take the news.

"Did you go for the scan?" Remy asked as he climbed into bed beside Rogue. "Yeah, I got a photo as well" Rogue replied, "want to see it?" "Yeah!" Remy said. Rogue handed him the photo. Remy stared at the photo for a few minutes, "The-there's two heads?" Rogue nodded, "we're having twins" Remy gasped, "Really? That's great!" Rogue grinned, "I knew you'd be pleased".

**Did you enjoy that? I originally wasn't going to make Rogue have twins but I might be making a sequel story after I finish this one involving the twins. Review and look out for chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9: Baby Shower

X-men Evolution: Love is Strong

Chapter 9: Baby shower

**Please note: I do not own the X-men. It took me longer to write this chapter for some reason... anyway! Enjoy the next chapter! **

"Rogue" Remy said shaking her awake, "Rogue wake up." Rogue yawned and opened her eyes. It was 11am. Rogue wasn't used to sleeping this long but after reaching 6 months she realised that carrying twins meant she would be tired a lot more than usual. "What's up" she asked sleepily. "I've got a surprise for you" Remy grinned. "A surprise" Rogue asked, "really?" Remy laughed, "Yeah, now hurry up and get dressed."

Remy led Rogue down the corridor towards the door, stopping her in front of the lounge. "Wait her" Remy said as he slipped through the lounge door. Rogue stood outside for a few minutes until eventually Scott led Jean down the corridor. "Both of you wait here" Scott said before he to slipped into the lounge. Rogue looked over at Jean, "Any idea what's going on?" "No idea, you?" Jean replied. Rogue shook her head, "Remy refused to tell me anything, just that he had a surprise for me." "Same with Scott" Jean said.

Another few minutes later the doors to the lounge opened. "SURPRISE!" everyone shouted. A huge "Baby Shower!" banner was pinned onto the back wall. The full team was there, even Professor Xavier and Logan. Scoot and Remy grinned as they pulled the girls into the room. "Surprised?" Scott asked them. Jean nodded, tears running down her face. Remy wrapped his arm around Rogue's waist, but Rogue wasn't having it. She turned to face him and punched his arm. "Ouch!" Remy grinned, "What was that for?" "For not telling me!" Rogue replied. Remy laughed, "That would have ruined the surprise!"

A little while later Kitty and Amara pulled the girls over to the buffet table. In the middle there were two cakes with the words "It's a girl!" and "Plus another two!" Kitty lit the 5 candles on both cakes, "Okay guys, make a wish!" "Isn't that just for birthdays?" Rogue asked. "We starting a new tradition" Kitty frowned, "now blow out the candles already!"Jean shrugged and the two of them blew out the candles together.

Jean and Rogue found themselves sitting on the couch while the rest of the group drank and danced, not healthy actions for pregnant women. Rogue turned to Jean, "I'm sorry that I never got you a gift". "That's ok" Jean smiled, "I never got you one either." "That's ok" Rogue replied, "Why don't we go shopping tomorrow then?" "Sounds great" Jean replied. "I haven't even got my wedding dress yet!" Rogue laughed. "Then that's our number one priority!" Jean giggled.

**I hope to get the next chapter up pretty soon. Hope you enjoyed it, review and look out for the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: baby stuff and flat tyre

X-men Evolution: Love is Strong

Chapter 10: Baby stuff and flat tyre

**Please note: I do not own the X-men! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"How about this one?" Jean asked, holding up a pink baby dress. "Cute" Rogue smiled. "I think I'll get it for her" jean said, rubbing her massive stomach (now 8 months pregnant). Rogue smiled and picked up a rabbit soft toy. She looked at it closer; it was familiar to her somehow. Then she remembered; she had had a rabbit toy like this when she was young. Her biological mother gave it to her before she left. The memory made her cry. Jean noticed and hurried over to her. "Rogue?" she asked, "Rogue what's wrong?" "I can't do this Jean" Rogue sobbed, "I'm going to be a horrible mum."

"How can I be a good mum?" Rogue cried, "I have never had a mum who really cared for me." "My real mum left when I was a baby and then Mystique adopted me" Rogue said, "She never really acted like a mum and then there was Irene, my foster mum, she was good to me but she hide everything from me." Jean put her arm around Rogue, "You're nothing like them Rogue, you'll be a great mum to the twins." Rogue smiled a little and wiped her eyes. "Come on" Jean said, "Let's buy all this stuff before one of us goes into labour." Jean started walking towards the check-out counter but Rogue paused. She bent down and picked up another toy rabbit before heading off after Jean.

"Oh!" Jean said, "That's the one!" Rogue looked at herself in the mirror, this was the 5th wedding dress that she had tried on and she loved it. "I love it" Rogue squealed. "It looks amazing" Jean agreed. "What about you and the girls?" Rogue asked, "Don't you have to sort out your bridesmaid dresses?" "Already sorted" Jean said, "Kitty has had them for months now." "Why am I not surprised" Rogue laughed, "I'm going to buy this dress." She headed back into the changing room to take the dress off and went to pay for it.

**Later that day...**

"Man" Jean said fanning herself with a receipt, "It's hot out!" Rogue grinned, "Try carrying 2 babies in this heat, its murder!" Jean laughed. As the two women laughed, the car ran over a sharp piece of glass which caused them to get a flat tyre. The car swerved and Rogue tried her best to regain control; no such luck. Eventually the car stopped in one of the alley ways and the girls got out to inspect the damage. "Nothing serious" Rogue said as she checked the tyre. At that moment she heard Jean scream. Rogue turned round and rushed to jean's side, "Jean, what's wrong?" Before jean could answer her waters broke. "Oh" Rogue said.

**Sorry to end it there guys but I promise that Jean's baby will be born in the next chapter. Until then, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Labour and Delivery (1)

X-men Evolution: Love is Strong

Chapter 11: Labour and Delivery (1)

**Please note: I do not own the X-men. Sorry that it took my longer to get this one up. Anyway, in this chapter there is a return(I guess you could say) of an old character. Enjoy!**

"How far apart are the contractions?" Rogue asked Jean. "2 minutes" Jean replied. "2 minutes" Rogue thought, "there is no way I can get her to the hospital or back to the mansion in time." There was only one other option. Rogue got her phone out of her pocket and phoned Remy. "Hello?" Remy asked. "Remy its Rogue said, "Listen, can you put Scott on the phone, Jean's gone into labour" "Sorry cheré" Remy replied, "He is out at the moment." "Find him" Rogue said.

"IT'S COMING" Jean shouted. Rogue kneeled down on the ground next to Jean and took her hand. "It's going to be fine Jean" Rogue said, "Remy is out looking for him." "Well he better hurry" Jean frowned. Rogue turned her head away to hide her grin.

A few minutes later Rogue head footsteps coming down the alley. Hoping it was Remy and Scott; Rogue stood up and turned to face a group of thugs. "Stay away" Rogue warned them. "Now now sweet-thing" one of the thugs said, "give us all your stuff and we won't hurt you...much." In between a contraction Jean used her telekinesis to lift a near-by bin and aim it at the thugs. "There mutants!" he leader shouted, "Kill them!"

Just at that moment they heard a voice coming from the shadows of the alley, "threatening to kill two pregnant women I see." Evan Daniels stepped out of the shadows, his shell just as big as the girls remembered. "SPYKE!" the girls shouted together. Spyke ignored them and began throwing flaming spikes at the thugs. After the first spike nearly took his ear of the leader shouted at his gang to retreat. Evan turned back to face Jean and Rogue. "Hey guys" Evan smiled, "Long time no see." "Evan, it's so good to" jean started to say before she was cut off by a contraction which were constant now. "It's good to see you to Jean" Evan said. "Look at you Rogue" Evan smiled at her, "Learned to control your powers did you?" He nodded at her stomach. "What?" Rogue replied, "Oh, yeah." Before Evan could reply Rogue's phone rang. "Rogue, I've found Scott" Remy said, "Where are you?" "Shit" Rogue said, "I don't know, somewhere near Union Street?" "Westwood Alley on Harrington Street" Evan said, guessing what Remy had asked Rogue. Rogue repeated the information and hung up.

"Hang on Jean" Rogue said, "Scott's on his way." "There's no time, I can feel the head crowning" jean gasped, "You'll have to deliver the baby." Evan and Rogue looked at each other in shock before nodding, "Ok what do we do."

Within minutes Jean delivered a healthy baby girl with help from Rogue and Evan. Rogue took off her shirt to wrap the baby in and Evan un-tied his laces from his shoes to cut off the umbilical cord. He went to use one of his spikes to cut between the two knots but Rogue put a hand on his shoulder. "Is it safe to do that?" she asked. "We don't have much choice" Evan replied. Rogue nodded and removed her hand from his shoulder.

When Scott and Remy arrived Rogue sighed with relief. Scott ran straight over to Jean and their new baby girl. Remy came up behind Rogue and put an arm around her waist. "Are you both okay?" he asked her. "We're all fine now" Rogue replied. Noticing that Rogue had given up her shirt to wrap up the baby Remy put his jacket around her shoulders of which she pulled around her. Then she remembered Evan. She turned round to thank him but he was already gone.

"Rogue?" Jean said to her from the backseat of Remy's car. "Yeah?" she replied, turning round in her seat to face Jean. "Scott and I were just talking and we would like to name our daughter after you" Jean smiled, "What's your real name?" Rogue smiled, "Anna." "Anna Summers" Scott said, "Perfect!" Rogue smiled and looked over at Remy who was also smiling. It was their turn next.

**Did any of you guess that it would be Evan/Spyke? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and look out from the next chapter! **


	12. Chapter 12: Bachelor Bachelorette Party

X-men Evolution: Love is Strong

Chapter 12: Bachelor/ Bachelorette Party

**Please note: I do not own the X-men. Sorry that it has taken me a couple of days to get this up, I have had a few family and school commitments. This is chapter is shorter than I expected but with everything going on in my life right now it is the best I can do. Hope you enjoy it anyway.**

Rogue and Remy stood in the middle of the bedroom. It was the night of their bachelor and bachelorette parties and they were getting ready. "Any idea what Kurt and Piotr have planned for you?" Rogue asked. "Nope" Remy laughed, "They won't tell me a think!" "You tell them that if they are any strippers then I'll knock their heads together" Rogue giggled. "What about you?" Remy asked, "What do Kitty and Jean have planned for you?" "No idea" Rogue sighed, "Isn't much I can do at 8 months pregnant with twins." Remy smiled sympathetically at his bride-to-be, "Not much longer now." Rogue pulled him down to sit on the bed beside her. The couple kissed for a couple minutes before heading down stairs to meet the others.

They met up the others at the front door. Rogue noticed that none of the girls were wearing shoes, guess that means they weren't leaving the mansions. She also noticed that the boys were wearing shoes and also jackets; they were defiantly going out. Remy bent down to kiss her, "See you later." Rogue kissed him back. "See you" She said, "Don't do something you would regret." Remy grinned. "Oh don't worry Rogue" Logan said, "We'll keep him in line!" "Now I'm scared" Remy said worryingly. Rogue and the others laughed. Remy gave her another quick kiss before following the boys out the door.

"So what are we doing?" Rogue asked. "Manicures and Pedicures!" Kitty screamed happily. Rogue looked at her friend uncomfortably. "Um Kitty" Rogue said, "I don't get manicures and pedicures." Kitty stood up with her hands on her hips, facing her best friend. "We'll your getting them!" she said, "Every woman gets them the night before her wedding!" Rogue sighed, there was no point arguing with Kitty; you could never win! "Okay" Kitty squealed, "Who wants to go first?"

"Um Kurt?" Remy asked his soon-to-be-brother-in-law, "Where are we?" "The Bayville Football Stadium" Kurt said slapping Remy's back, "The professor set up for us to have a game on the pitch." "Oh" Remy replied, he didn't particularly like American Football. They split into 2 teams. Logan's team with Logan, Kurt, Piotr and Jamie and Scott's team, with Scott, Remy, Bobby and Sam. "This is gonna be a long and painful night" thought Remy.

Back at the mansion we girls party was in full swing. Rogue looked down at her nails. She had to admit that Kitty was pretty good at it; her French nails were perfect. Jean came over and sat down next to her on the couch, holding a sleeping Anna. She smiled at Rogue, "Having a good time?" "Surprisingly yes" Rogue replied. "Jean?" Kitty said, "Your turn." Jean turned to Rogue, "Can you hold Anna for me while I get my nails done?" "Sure" Rogue said. Jean smiled and placed the 2 month old into Rogue's arms. Rogue smiled down at the tiny baby she had helped bring into the world. Jean was a great mother to Anna and a great wife to Scott. "I hope I can be just as good as Jean" thought Rogue.

Remy sat quietly in the back of the X-Van. As he had expected it had been a, well painful night. Bobby got accidently punched in the nose by Piotr and Scott fell and his shades also fell off. His blast missed Kurt by inches. Despite all the injuries the game ended Scott's team 36 and Logan's team 24. Logan wasn't pleased; he drew out his claws and burst the football. "Oh well" Remy thought, "The game isn't over until someone gets mad."

**How was that? Crap? Yeah, I know. Hopefully the next episode will be better. Speaking of which, the next episode is the wedding! WOOHOO! I can't wait to start writing it and put it up. Until then, please review **


	13. Chapter 13: Wedding bells

X-men Evolution: Love is Strong

Chapter 13: Wedding bells

**Please note: I do not own the X-men! Sorry that I haven't been able to get this up sooner. I had lots to do with Christmas coming up. Hope you enjoy it!**

Rogue woke up the next morning at 6am. She had tossed and turned all night and hadn't gotten asleep until 1:30am. She rolled over to wake Remy but then remembered that he was staying the night in Piotr's room. Today was their wedding day and Rogue was already nervous. What if her dress didn't fit? What if she went into labour? "Stop it!" Rogue thought to herself, "Nothing bad is going to happen!" She hoped.

At 7:30am Rogue heard at knock on her door. It was Kitty and Jean. They had agreed to help Rogue get dressed as well as doing her hair and makeup before the wedding. "Morning!" they said cheerfully, "It's the big day!" Rogue smiled and went to go take a shower while Jean and Kitty got her dress and veil sorted.

Later that day Kurt came to escort the bridal party to the ceremony. Kitty and the other bridesmaids headed out towards the gazebos in the mansion gardens while Kurt stayed to help Rogue down the stairs. "I look like a snowman!" Rogue complained. "No you don't" Kurt laughed, "You look like a beautiful bride who is 8 months pregnant with twins!" Rogue blushed. "Come on" Kurt said, teleporting them to the ceremony, "Let's get you married."

When the music started the bridesmaids (Kitty, Jean, Amara and Jubilee) started walking down the altar. After 5 seconds it was Rogue and Kurt's turn. He was so happy when she asked him to give her away. Now here they were months later doing just that. Remy smiled as they walked closer to him. Kurt have Rogue a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to his seat. Rogue turned to face Remy and took his hands in hers. "Dearly beloved" the minister began, "We are here today to witness the union of Remy LeBeau and Anna Marie. "The couple have chosen to recite the traditional vows" the minister said before indicating that Rogue should start. "I, Anna Marie, take you Remy LeBeau, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part" Rogue said while crying. Remy smiled and wiped the tears from her face. "I, Remy LeBeau, take you Anna Marie, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part" Remy said. "I therefore pronounce you Mr and Mrs LeBeau" the minister said, "You may kiss the bride!" Remy pulled Rogue's face to his and kissed her as the guests behind them clapped.

The newly weds lead the wedding guests to reception, which was also outside. After dinner the couple went to cut the cake. They posed for the pictures with one of their hands on the knife and the other on Rogue's stomach. After cutting the cake the couple went to feed each other a piece but ended up throwing it at each other. They chose "A moment like this" by Kelly Clarkson for their first dance. During the dance the twins both kicked causing Rogue to wince. Remy smiled and rubbed her stomach. They were both happy, very happy.

**In case you're wondering, I changed my username to CartoonGirlxXx because I have also started a TMNT story (check it out if ya want). Anyway, review and look out for the next chapter! Merry Christmas and a Happy new Year! **


	14. Chapter 14: The Missing Brother

X-men Evolution: Love is Strong

Chapter 14: The Missing Brother

**Please note: I do not own the X-men! I didn't plan to make any episodes on Christmas Day but I did! Hope you enjoy it and merry christmas**

Christopher Summers woke up to find himself tied to an operating table. "Where am I?" he asked, "Why am I here?" "Ah, Mr Summers" a voice said from the shadows, "How nice of you to join us!" The man stepped out from the shadows. His red eyes were fixed on Christopher. Christopher knew that this man was not human. "Who are you?" he asked. "My name is Sinister" Sinister told him, "And you are going to help me with an experiment." "What kind of experiment?" Christopher asked. "An experiment to create the ultimate mutant" Sinister said proudly. "The ultimate wha" Christopher started to say but screamed in agony when Sinister drew a knife along his arm. "Your DNA combined with my DNA will create a mutant so strong that his name will bring fear into all who know his name!"

Rogue woke up in cold sweat. It was just a dream. She had a dream like this before, when she first came to the mansion. The last night she had a dream like this it was a repressed memory from when she absorbed Mystique. Could this be a repressed memory from Sinister? Rogue got out of bed and went to see the professor.

"I see" the professor said after Rogue explained her dream to him, "Have you had this dream before?" "No professor" Rogue replied, "It's just like that dream with Mystique and Kurt." "Yes" Professor Xavier agreed, "It is very similar." "So it could be true?" Rogue asked, "Scott could have a half-brother?" "It is possible" the professor said, "I'll summon him."

"What's up?" Scott asked sleepily as he entered the room. "I had a dream" Rogue said, "Involving your dad and Sinister." "Scott is it possible that you have a half sibling?" the professor asked. Scott was shocked, "How can that even be possible?" "In my dream Sinister had kidnapped your dad and was using his DNA along with his own to create a mutant" Rogue told him. "So I may well have a half-brother or sister?" Scott said, still in shock. "Yes, it would seem so" the professor replied. "How can I find him" Scott said, "Or her?" "I will try using cerebro in the morning" the professor said. Rogue and Scott both nodded.

They turned when they heard a knock on the door. "Rogue" Remy said as he opened the door, "Are you here?" Rogue gasped. "What?" Remy asked, coming further into the room. Rogue looked at the professor; he had noticed it as well. "Rogue, what's going on?" Remy asked worriedly. "I had a dream last night involving Scott's dad and Sinister" Rogue told him, "Sinister combined his DNA with Scott's fathers to create a mutant." "Why are you looking at me like that Rogue?" Remy asked after seeing the concerned look on his wife's face. "Remy, you may well be Scott's half-brother" Professor Xavier told him. Scott and Remy stared at each other; neither could trust themselves to speak. "You both have the same hair and eye colour" the professor pointed out, "Would you both like a DNA test just to be sure?" Both boys nodded. "Alright then" The professor said, "I'll summon Hank immediately."

Hours later Remy, Rogue and Scott sat in the professor's office, anxiously waiting for hank to return with the DNA test results. After what felt like days Hank finally returned with the results. "It's positive" hank told them, "You are half-brothers." "I-I" Scott stuttered, "I have to go phone Alex." He ran off leaving Rogue and Remy alone in the office. "You okay?" Rogue asked, rubbing Remy's shoulder. Ever since Scott left his head had been in his hands. "I have a brother" Remy finally said. He looked up at her, tears in his eyes. Rogue smiled as she pulled his head to her chest and let him cry.

**I just want to point his out. In the original X-men Comics Scott and Remy were in fact half-brothers. Hope you enjoyed it. Look out for the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15: The fight

X-men Evolution: Love is Strong

Chapter 15: The fight

**Please note: I do not own the X-men! This chapter is surprisingly longer than I planned. Anyway... you may notice a similarity from an earlier episode. Hope you enjoy it!**

Rogue was sitting in the lounge reading a pregnancy book when Jean came in and sat down next to her on the couch, baby Anna asleep in her arms. "Morning Rogue" Jean smiled. "Morning Jean" Rogue replied. "Rogue, do you know what's up with Scott and Remy this morning?" Jean asked, "They've both been stuck together like glue." Rogue nodded. "Last night I had a dream involving Scott's dad and sinister" Rogue told her, "Sinister used both their DNA to create a mutant." "Does that mean that Scott and Remy are half-brothers?" jean asked, shocked. Rogue nodded again. "How are they taking the news?" jean asked. "Scott was speech-less at first" Rogue told her, "And Remy was an emotional wreck, but with happiness not sadness." Jean nodded, "Does Alex know?" "Yes" Rogue replied, "Scott phoned him once he got over the shock." "I bet Alex would have been even more shocked to find out he is going to be an uncle again" Jean giggled. Rogue laughed as well. "So is Scott" she pointed out. "True" Jean laughed. "And your about to become an auntie" Rogue told Jean. "So I am" Jean said, "Auntie Jean, I like the sound of that!" The pair giggled but stopped when it woke up baby Anna. "I better go put her in her crib" Jean said, "See you later Rogue."

Later that day Remy came into the lounge to find Rogue still on the couch. "Hey" he said, kissing the top of her head. She turned to smile at him. "Hey" she said, "How'd your day with Scott go?" "Great" Remy smiled, "We mostly spent the day finding out more about each other." "I'm glad" Rogue said and leaned over to kiss him. As she did a sharp pain made her wince. "What's wrong?" Remy panicked. "Nothing" Rogue replied, "They both kicked at the same time." Remy grinned and rubbed her stomach where the twins had kicked her. Rogue rested her head on his chest forcing him to put his arm around her shoulders.

At that moment the mansion alarm went off. The couple exchanged a worried glance before Gambit helped Rogue to her feet. They rushed as fast as Rogue's stomach would allow her towards Professor Xavier's office. "X-men" the professor said, "The mansion is under attack by a sentinel." The rest of the X-men rushed off the fight the sentinel, leaving Rogue and Gambit in the corridor. Rogue started to waddle after the team but Gambit stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked her. "To fight the sentinel" Rogue replied. "Rogue you can't" Gambit said, "Do you really want to risk hurting the twins?" Rogue thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Promise me you'll keep yourselves safe" Gambit said. Rogue nodded, tears in her eyes. He gave her a quick kiss before running off to join the others.

30 minutes later and the fight was still going on. Rogue couldn't wait any longer. She snuck out the back entrance to the mansion and waddled round the side of the mansion. As she got closer to the front lawn she could see that the sentinel was beating the cr p out of her team mates. Fear for her friends built up inside her. She had to do something to help them. But what?

After a few minutes Rogue noticed that the team was preparing to fire all at once. "That sentinel has a force field" Rogue thought, "They'll all be killed." "Wait" she started to say but stopped as she watched her team mates fly backwards into the side of the mansion. Rogue looked at everyone on the ground; they all seemed to be ok. The only person missing was Gambit, where was he? Rogue spotted his just as the sentinel turned to aim his gun at him. " NO!" Rogue shouted. Feeling a strong power within her she aimed her hands at the sentinel and fired. The force was amazing; a combination of everyone she had ever absorbed's powers. Everything was there from Cyclops's laser beam to Spyke's spike. The force hit the sentinel's force field and destroyed it after a few seconds. Rogue was shocked. When the team tried that attack it had back fired on them, why hadn't it backed fired on her? She didn't have long to think about it as the Sentinel was now aiming at her. Rogue turned and began to run as fast as she could away from the sentinel as it fired. It missed her by centimetres but the force was enough to knock her off her feet. She landed heavily on her side on the grass. She could just make out Gambit and Kurt calling for her before she blacked out.

**Sorry for ending on a cliff hanger. I could tell you what happens but what would be the fun in that? Anyway, did you notice that this chapter was similar to Remy's dream? That's cause Remy's dream was a flash forward although he didn't know it. Hope you enjoyed it, look out for the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16: Waiting

X-men Evolution: Love is Strong

Chapter 16: Waiting...

**Please note: I do not own the X-men. Sorry that this chapter is really short but I have a few family problems at the moment...hope you enjoy it anyway!**

"ROGUE!" Gambit and Nightcrawler both shouted at the same time. "Gambit, get Rogue to the hospital wing" Cyclops told him, "Nightcrawler, you go to." Night crawler nodded and grabbed Gambit's arm before teleporting over to where Rogue lay unconscious. "I told her not to come" Gambit told Nightcrawler. "Let's just get her out of here" Nightcrawler replied. Gambit nodded and picked up Rogue just as Nightcrawler teleported them to the hospital wing.

As Remy put Rogue down on the hospital bed Kurt ran off to find Hank. "Why Rogue?" Remy thought to himself, "Why did you risk your safety for me?" Kurt soon returned with Hank who immediately went and put her on a heart monitor. "Is she going to be okay?" Remy asked worriedly. "I don't know" Hank sighed. "What about the twins?" Remy asked again. Hank looked sadly at Remy; again, he didn't know.

A little while later Scott, Piotr and Logan came into the room. "What happened to the sentinel?" Remy asked, "Is everyone okay?" "Relax Remy" Logan said, "Everyone is fine and the sentinel is dead." "Rogue's...whatever it was broke the sentinel's force field, allowing us to destroy it once and for all" Piotr explained. "How is Rogue?" Scott asked, worried for his brother and sister-in-law. Remy put his head in his hands and Kurt looked away with tears in his eyes. "She is really bad" Remy told them, "We're not sure if she and the twins will make it." The thought made him burst into tears. Scott crossed the room to put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

About a minute later Rogue's heart stopped and Hank rushed into the room, followed by Professor Xavier and Storm. "Scott, Logan, Piotr" Hank shouted, "Get Remy and Kurt out of here." Logan went over to Kurt and whispered in his ear before leading him out of the room, an arm around his shoulders. Remy wasn't as easy, it took both Scott and Piotr to wrestle him out the door. The minute the door closed behind them Remy dropped to his knees and cried hysterically.

**I hate cliff hangers! What's gonna happen to rogue? Read the next and final chapter to find out! Please review! P.S. In case you're wondering, I used their codenames when they were fighting and their real names when they aren't.**


	17. Chapter 17: Family Reunion

X-men Evolution: Love is Strong

Chapter 17: Family Reunion

**Please note: I do not own the X-men. It's finally here! THE LAST EPISODE! Hope you enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

Rogue woke up to find herself in the hospital wing. She looked around her and noticed Remy sitting next to her. "Am I dead?" she asked him. "No" Remy smiled weakly, "I wouldn't allow that." "How do you feel?" he asked her. "Sore" Rogue replied, "How long was I out?" "You've been in a coma for nearly a week" Remy told her. "A week" she said shocked. Her hand went to the stomach that was no longer there. A look of panic crossed her face. "The twins?" she asked, "What happened to the twins?" "The twins are fine" Remy told her, "Hank had to perform an emergency c-section." "What about the sentinel?" Rogue asked, "Is everyone okay?" "Everyone is fine" Remy told her. Rogue sighed in relief. "Your blast disabled the sentinel's force field which allowed the rest of them to hit the sentinel successfully" Remy explained. Rogue nodded her head and closed her eyes. "Rogue?" Remy said. She opened her eyes to look at him. "Don't ever do that again" he said, tears in his eyes. Rogue reached to wipe away his tears with her hand. "I won't" she said.

Within days Rogue was allowed to leave the hospital. The next challenge was deciding on names for the twins. "What about Daisy?" Kurt suggested. "Too flowery" Rogue replied. "What about Kitty?" Kitty suggested. "They're not naming her after you" Kurt said rolling his eyes. There were many more suggestions, from Melinda to Anastasia. "What names do you like?" Jean finally asked Rogue and Remy. "I like Lilly" Rogue told them. "And I like Melanie" Remy told them. "Both beautiful names" Scott said. "What do you think?" Rogue asked Remy. "Perfect" he replied.

A little while later the doorbell rang. Everyone paused; no one was expecting any visitors. "I'll go see who it is" Scott said as he got up from the couch. After a few minutes Scott returned. "Remy?" he said, "I would like you to meet your brother Alex." Remy stood up and handed Melanie to Kurt. He then went over to shake Alex's hand before pulling each other into a very emotional hug. Scott put hand on each of his brothers' shoulders. After minute he was also pulled into the hug. Gradually the rest of the X-men wandered away to give the brothers some privacy. Only Jean, Rogue and Kurt remained with the babies. When the brothers finally stopped hugging they all were crying. "So, am I getting to meet my nieces?" Alex asked and everyone asked. Scott went over to Jean and took Anna from her arms. "This is Anna" Scott told him as he handed her carefully over. "Hello Anna" Alex said as he tickled her under the chin. "I would be careful Alex" Jean spoke up, "She has just been fed." But she was too late; Anna was sick all down Alex's front. Everyone laughed as Jean took a crying Anna from Alex to go change her. Remy walked over to Kurt and took Melanie from him. Together he and Rogue carried the twins over to Alex. "This is Melanie" Remy said as he handed her to Alex. "And this is Lilly" Rogue said, passing Scott is niece. Watching his brothers hold his daughters made Remy start crying again. "I am so happy I found you guys" he told them, smiling. Rogue took a step back and went to find Kurt. He was facing away from her so she went up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. "What's the hug for?" Kurt asked, hugging her back. "Because your my brother" Rogue told him, "And cause I love you."

"_I never in a million years thought I would be where I am now. Married with 2 children just never crossed my mind. It has proved one thing to me; love is strong, especially when it's your family."_

**Aww, how sweet! I have really enjoyed making this story and would like to thank all my readers. I may write a sequel but it just depends on how my other story goes. Anyway, thanks for reading! **


End file.
